The 5 Animal Princesses
by NarutokidSpirit
Summary: 4 baby girls ended up apart of one of the most powerful Animal clans and 1 girl was created by the gods 1 year after and became apart of the Dragon Clan? Now 16 years later they must stop the witch Tsunade from destroying their forest. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**16 years ago **

Wolf Clan 

Moro the leader of the wolf clan was hunting with her young, she stopped when she heard a load crying sound she followed the sound to find a pink hair baby crying.

"Looks like the human are more evil then we thought leaving a baby like this just to get away. This baby has a very strong power " Moro picked up the baby and put her on her son Hoshi's back as soon as she did the girl started laughing.

"I think she likes you already Hoshi" Moro said

"What shall we call her?" Hoshi's brother Kiyoshi asked.

"Sakura she reminds me of a Cherry blossom " Hoshi said. They all smiled and went back to the clan.

Bear Clan 

"Father I can smell humans" Mamoru stated walking towards the smell. They stopped to find a dark brown haired baby.

Mamoru's sister Kata growled.

"Why are humans so heartless if this was my child I would fight with my life to save it" Kata's father Kuma nodded in agreement.

"If the humans can't look after her we will and with the powers she already holds because of the humans we will keep the humans out of the forest" Kuma said. Kata and Mamoru nodded.

"What should we call her?" Mamoru asked.

"Tenten it suits her" Kata stated smiling they took their new sister back to the clan.

**Eagle Clan**

3 eagles were flying over the forest watching as a woman dropped her baby yelling to the gods that it was a gift for them so she could live. They landed next to the baby.

"Not a wise decision to make this baby holds powers that could help us" The clan leader Kozue stated.

"None of the humans are wise father" Kozue's son Kisho said.

"Kozue if this baby does hold such powers we should take her in" Kisho mother Kichi said. Kozue nodded picking the baby up with his beak he put her on Kisho's back.

"We should name her?" Kichi stated

"Hinata I feel like she was destined with that name" Kisho said as he flapped his wings and the 3 flew back to the Clan.

**Lion Clan**

The Lions were scaring the humans out of the forest. The leader Jiro growled until he found a blonde haired baby crying his daughter Akako walked forward as soon as she was near the baby she stopped crying. FujitaAkako's brother walked towards her.

"The baby's parent must be evil like all humans no animal I know would just give up their young just to live" Akako agreed no way would she ever give up her young.

"Father what should we do with her?" Akako asked

"We shall teach her the way of the forest she shall become part of the Lion Clan" Jiro said.

"What shall her name be?" Akako asked again, that's when her brother spoke.

"Her name will be Ino" Akako smiled at her new sister and picked her up and put her on her back and left to the clan.

**Dragon Clan**

The dragon leader Raidon also the leader of all the other clans in the forest was talking to the gods.

"Raidon we must inform you that 4 humans baby's are now apart of 1 of the strongest clans"

"Yes I know this" Raidon said

"These 4 are going to become strong and will one day save the forest but 1 must also come from the Dragon Clan and be the leader of these 4"

"I see but how do I know which human baby has processed Dragon clan spirits?" Raidon asked

"When a year has pasted that will be the time of her birth, but she will not be like the others" The Gods stated

"What do you mean?"

"She will be a miscarried and sent to us, we will keep her alive but half of her human self will be given to us in return and instead that half of her will be Dragon she will be younger then the others but she will be the Strongest. Once she becomes 15 and the others become 16 they must meet each other and your half human child must learn their powers" The gods told him.

"Yes and what shall the name of our child be?" Raidon asked

"Spirit"


	2. 16 Years Later

**16 years later**

**Wolf Clan**

Leader: Moro (Female) 40

Twin Son 1: Kiyoshi (Male 9 sec older) 18

Twin Son 2: Hoshi (Male 9 sec younger) 18

Human Daughter: Sakura (Female) 16

Bear Clan 

Leader: Kuma (Male) 45

Son 1: Mamoru (Male) 19

Daughter 1: Kata (Female) 18

Human Daughter: Tenten (Female) 16

Eagle Clan 

Leader 1: Kozue (Male) 43

Leader 2: Kichi (Female) 42

Son 1: Kisho (Male) 19

Human Daughter: Hinata (Female) 16

Lion Clan 

Leader: Jiro (Male) 41

Daughter 1: Akako (Female) 19

Son 1: Fujita (Male) 18

Human Daughter: Ino (Female) 16

Dragon Clan Leader: Raidon (Male) 41 

Son 1: Ryu (Male) 18

Half Human, Half Dragon Daughter 1: Spirit (Female) 15 PET: A Wolf (wolf) A Dragon (Dark)

A 16-year-old pink haired wolf girl was looking up in the sky. Her mother walked beside her.

"Sakura remember today is the day we meet up with the 4 other main clans" Moro asked her

"Yes I'm just wondering no one has seen the Dragon clan in years because they live in the sky, why do they choose to come now?"

"It's not them who choose Sakura it's the gods that tell them, now come we must get to the clan meeting now" Sakura nodded and went and jumped on her brother Hoshi's back and ridded towards the middle on the forest. As soon as they got there everyone was silent.

"Now as we all know each of us have a Daughter that's different from the rest of the clan!" Raidon Stated "Each Clan let that daughter come forward!"

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Spirit stepped forward

"Now you 5 must work together tonight each of you will go to the town Konoha that is causing us and the forest pain seek out Tsunade!"

"Spirit will be leading you all there because she is the only 1 that has been near it before now go!" Raidon commanded them.

They all went and transformed into their war outfits and met up a few miles away from Konoha.

"I must warn you this place is evil!" Spirit stated while growling while her dragon named Dark and her Wolf named Wolf walked beside Spirit.

"You have a wolf?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I'm half Dragon that's why I have a tail and wings but I can make them go away but I'm also part wolf" Spirit told her.

"Well we need to get down to that village now" Ino said looking towards it with eyes of hate.

"What ever happens I think we should stick together?" Hinata said they nodded. Spirit was 1st to start running towards the village next was Sakura ridding Hoshi with Kiyoshi close behind. Then Hinata was ridding on her brother Kisho in the air, Ino and Tenten ran and tried to keep up with Spirit.

KONOHA VILLAGE 

"Teme where are you going!" A loud Blonde boy shouted at his meant to be friend.

"Dobe you need to stop shouting I'm right next to you!" A Black hair boy told him.

"Jeez you guys are so troublesome" A pineapple hair boy said.

"Shut it Shikamaru everything troublesome to you!" The blonde hair boy shouted again pointing his finger at Shikamaru.

"Hn how can you be this loud Naruto?" A brown haired boy asked.

"WHAT NEJI BEING LOUD IS AWESOME!" A messy brown haired boy shouted putting his arm over Naruto shoulder in a guyish way.

"AHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIFE THE ANIMAL PRINCESSES ARE HERE!" All the boys look towards the gates they soon saw 5 girls with masks coming towards the village they ran onto the rooftops and ran towards the gate.

"Wolf! Dark lets go!" Spirit mumbled some words under her breath and red light came to her hands she pointed it towards the gates and beams came out making the gate explode she ran in with Ino and Tenten with Sakura and Hinata jumping off their Brothers and following them.

"Jeez were did you learn that Spirit!" Tenten asked.

"Yes it was amazing!" Hinata said.

"Thanks! But lets go different ways for now!" Spirit said

"But what if something happens?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing will happen to us Sakura were the Animal Princesses remember!" Ino yelled

"Ino's right and one last thing I must say?" They nodded telling her to continue "Leave the witch Tsunade to me!" they smirked under their mask and nodded again going different ways.

SAKURA 

I ran into a mob of people and then jumped onto the roof but up a head I saw a male figure. I smirked this was going to be easy, I ran to the boy and took out her knife to make it look like I was going to attack and just as I was in front of him I jumped high in the air and ran towards where Spirit was.

**HINATA**

A loud blonde boy started shouting "GET OUT OUR VILLAGE DEMON PRINCESS I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY SO I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP BELIEVE IT!!!" Damn he's loud and he wants to be hokage? He wants to be evil?

"So you want to be evil like Tsunade and cut down our home the forest" I asked and ran right past him while he is in his 'Thinking mode'.

TENTEN 

Who the hell is that stupid human that's in my way? By looking at him I bet he's one of those dark types so any minute now he should say something like 'Hn'

"Hn who do you think you are coming into our village?" Told you he was going to say Hn! Ok now how to get past him?………… AHA I KNOW!

"Roof tile jutsu!" Tiles from the roof then started to rise and surrounded the brown haired human now he was trapped and I can now continue on my way the middle of the village where the rest of them should be!

**INO**

I wonder how Spirit did that weird red beam maybe she can teach me it!

"OMG THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!" I shouted a bit to loud that everyone started running faster if that was possible.

"Troublesome I got stuck fighting the loudest one" A pineapple human said.

"I'M SO NOT TROUBLESOME AND I'M TOTALLY NOT LOUD!" Ok maybe I am loud but I can't help it.

"Jeez Ino your not meant to yell at the humans your meant to kill them but not now we need to get to Spirit" Tenten said when did she get here anyway? Well we then just whizzed right past the pineapple guy and were soon at the middle of Konoha.


	3. IMPORTANT

**Okay, I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. I have posted this important-and-maybe-slightly-annoying Authors Note because I want to make sure were all clear on something.**

**Yeah, anyway. I have posted a poll so I can see which one of my stories are the most popular and the one that most people want me updating.**

**Now the important bit!**

**This poll will last at least a month, during this time I will not update any of my stories...Well that is unless you give me lot's of reviews begging me to update the certain story you want me to update. **

**Okay, now this is what's going to happen when a month has gone!**

**The story with the most votes will be the most updated. It will kinda go like this**

**1st place - Will be the most updated, a chapter should be updated at least every week or 2 weeks.**

**2nd place - Will have at least 1 chapter every 2-3 weeks.**

**3rd place - 1 chapter will be posted every month or something like that.**

**Then as soon as 1 story is complete I will continue the 4th most voted and add another chapter to the 5th, the when another story is completed or nearly finished I will update it a bit more!**

**Does that sound fine to you guys? Sorry if this is at all disapointing to you, but that just life.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**NarutokidSpirit**


End file.
